NFL 2001-02 Playoffs (Band Based)
Home The NFL 2001 Postseason began on January 12, 2002 and concluded on February 3, 2002 when ... defeated ... 23-15 in Super Bowl XXXVI Background and Participants The 2001 NFL Season saw Slipknot have a franchise record breaking season, and also having a 15-1 record. Megadeth surprised everyone by returning to the playoffs with a 13-3 record. Here are the teams who qualified and played in the playoffs: Wild Card Round '''January 12, 2002''' '''NFC: Sevendust 31, All That Remains 17''' Game Time: 4:30pm EST Weather: Domed Stadium Sevendust put up a halftime lead of 24-10 off of 3 turnovers. All That Remains's first playoff game in frnachise history was shaky as they had 5 turnovers. '''AFC: Hatebreed 14, Rammstein 0''' Game Time: 8pm EST Weather 39 F, Clear Hatebeed shutout Rammstein in what was a defensive struggle filled with poor offensive play. Till Lindemann threw 5 interceptions and was sacked 5 times. Jamey Jasta threw 3 interceptions, but had 278 passing yards and a touchdown pass. '''January 13, 2002''' '''NFC: Volbeat 10, Whitechapel 29''' Game Time: 12:30pm EST Weather: 34 F, Light Snow In Whitechapel's first playoff game in franchise history, it was close until the third quarter, when Whitechapel's improved defense forced 2 turnovers to have a 23-10 lead heading into the final quarter. Whitechapel also failed a two point converison after scoring a touchdown to eventually win 29-10. '''AFC: A7X 38, Opeth 45''' Game Time: 4pm EST/ 1pm CST Weather: 66 F, Partly Cloudy This offensive shootout featured a combined total of 883 offensive yards, but it was Opeth Full Safety Gino Warden's interception grab with 3 seconds left in the game to spare Opeth and send them to the divisional round. A7X was not expected to keep pace with Opeth, who had not allowed more than 19 points per game (4th best defense). However, A7X lead 28-14 at the half. A7X had three second half turnovers that costed them the game and knocked them out of the playoffs. Divisional Round '''January 19, 2002''' '''NFC: Gojira 41, Sevendust 24''' Game Time: 4pm EST/ 3pm CST Weather: 27 F, Haze with Breezy Winds Gojira made a surprise debut in the playoffs with a 12-4 record, and they had the 2nd best defense in the NFL in 2001. Sevendust was leading 17-13 at the half, but Gojira's vaunted defense stopped Sevendust's momentum in the second half and scoring 21 unanswered points to win 41-24 to send Gojira to their first ever NFC Championship game. '''AFC: SOAD 30, Hatebreed 23''' Game Time: 8pm EST/ 5pm CST Weather: 57 F, Clear Neither team turned over the ball in what was a thrilling fight to the finish as System Of A Down made the game winning touchdown with 1:19 left in the game. Both teams kept it close with good offensive play. SOAD lead at halftime 14-10. SOAD got a safety early in the fourth quarter, but Hatebreed quickly tied the game at 23-23 with a 44 yard field goal. With 1:19 left in the game, Serj Tankian threw a 28 yard TD pass to Gordon Tulverson to win the game 30-23. '''AFC: Slipknot 48, Opeth 27''' Game TIme: 12:30pm EST/ 11:30am CST Weather: 37F, Mostly Cloudy Opeth kept pace with Slipknot until the third quarter when Slipknot scored 14 unanswered points in the first half of the third quarter. Slipknot only had a 20-17 lead going into halftime. Opeth's offense (ranked 5th) kept pace and was stunning Slipknot's number 3 defense. Slipknot's offense suddenly stormed them to a 34-17 by midway into the third quarter. Opeth was not able to do much on offense as they were terrorized by Slipknot's defense, who recorded 5 sacks in the second half and forced two turnovers. With this win, Slipknot advanced to their first ever AFC Championship Game. '''NFC: Megadeth 38, Whitechapel 20''' Game Time: 4pm EST/ 1pm PST Weather: 64 F, Clear After being tied 17-17 at halftime, Dave Mustaine threw 3 second half touchdowns to pull Megadeth to victory and advance Megadeth to their first NFC Championship game in 9 years. Both teams offenses fired off pretty early in the game. Whitechapel's defense kept Megadeth's offense in check for most of the first half, even though Megadeth had 17 points at the half along with Whitechapel. Megadeth's offense steamrolled over Whitechapel's defense in the second half by having Mustaine throw three touchdowns and 265 yards with no interceptions. Mustaine finished with 31/47 for 398 yards and 4 touchdowns with no picks. This would be Dave Mustaine's final playoff game in NFL history as he would go through a kidney stone removal the following week, and eventually suffered a potential career ending arm nerve injury. He eventually recovered and played one final season in 2003. Conference Championship '''January 27, 2002''' '''AFC: Slipknot 28, SOAD 24''' Game Time: 12:30pm EST/ 11:30am CST Weather: 52 F, Overcast Slipknot's close stop of SOAD's game winning touchdown pursuit came thanks to the help of Slipknot Linebacker Darren Thompson's tackle of SOAD's wide receiver Daron Malakian one yard from entering the endzone to score. Both teams defenses made key plays, but their offenses made sure to keep the game close throughout the entire time. Slipknot made a massive defensive play to keep SOAD just one yard shy from entering the endzone to send them to their first Super Bowl in franchise history. '''NFC: Megadeth 13, Gojira 11''' Game Time: 4pm EST, 1pm PST Weather: 55 F, Light Rain Jimmy DeGrasso kicked a 41 and a 43 yard field goal in the fourth quarter to just edge out Gojira in what was a defensive struggle that featured rainy playing conditions. Gojira scored on their first drive with a 32 yard field goal. The second quarter featured personal fouls and horrible offensive play. The rain was just enough to make it difficult for players to catch the ball. Megadeth was able to respond with a touchdown to tak the lead 7-3, but Gojira quickly fired back with a touchdown and they also made a two-point conversion to lead 11-7 going into the final quarter. DeGrasso made a field goal with 5:47 left in the game to make the score 11-10. WIth only 1:34 left in the game, DeGrasso tacked on the eventual game winning score with a 43 yard field goal to have Megadeth win 13-11. With this win, Megadeth advanced to their first Super Bowl since Super Bowl XXI in 1987. Super Bowl XXXVI